Secrets, handcuffs and storms
by ReallyYesShips
Summary: When secret dating becomes tiring, how will one lightning dragon slayer get her to tell. Rated T for language.


**This is my first fanfiction I have ever wrote so I hope the very few of you who even knew of this ship likes it. Sorry about any mistakes made.**

 **I know this ship will never happen and I don't ignore the other people they are shipped with. But I thought they would make a cute couple, and I don't think enough fanfics have been wrote about them. Let me know if you guys want me to write any other pairings.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of these characters created by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Laxus stood with his back against the bar within the guild waiting for _her_ to finally show up. Now no one knew that they had secretly been dating for months (by her request to keep it that way) but he was finally fed up with it. The secret thrill had worn off, and he just wanted to be able to just talk to his girlfriend in public. So, he hatched a plan that was sure to get her riled up enough to let people know. As he stood there, shit-eating-smirk on his face, the guild doors flew open and one pissed off water mage came storming in with fire in her eyes. Which was a rare sight to behold. Holding a pair of hand cuffs in her hands, wearing only his oversized black shirt (which only just reached above her knee) she came thundering up to him. All eyes in the guild focused on her, which instantly irritated Laxus as this was his woman they were ogling (though it was his fault she's so bare).

Juvia stood furious in front of Laxus, not slightly intimidated by his sheer size and threatening exterior like everyone else, as she threw the handcuffs at him. "What the hell is wrong with Laxus-san!" she seethed, arms crossed over her chest and bare foot tapping the floor.

Laxus smirked down at her "Whatever do you mean?". He casually leaned forward trying to make her slink down but only resulting in her jabbing him in the chest with her bony fingers.

"WHAT DOES JUVIA MEAN! Laxus-san left Juvia handcuffed to his bed, stole Juvia's clothes with her keys so Juvia couldn't go home to change, and made Juvia walk into the guild with only Laxus-sans shirt on to cover her up!" Juvia had got so worked up that storm clouds had started to form above her head. INDOORS! Rain not yet breaking through the clouds, though thunder was starting to rumble. This only made Laxus grin more, because not only had she said this in front of the whole guild, but you couldn't have a storm without lightning.

Leaning down so his face was only inches from hers, "And why would you be in my bed naked, Juvia? That doesn't make sense, does it?" sarcasm coated his teasing words, making Juvia break.

"WHY? Because we're dating, okay! Juvia loves Laxus-san, but can't believe Laxus-san would be so cruel as to do this to Juvia." Rain had started to fall heavily from her storm clouds, like the tears down her cheeks. Causing her to bury her face in her hands to hide her weakness. Now Laxus isn't the type of guy to feel guilty very often, but right now he felt like the biggest jerk going. Slowly he removed his coat and wrapped it around Juvia, causing the water mage to look up puzzled. It's not that Laxus isn't loving and caring towards her but its normally in private and done so in an almost rude manner. - Like 'don't you dare be going outside in this snow, you'll catch a cold, and I don't want a snot-ridden girlfriend' - Her watery eyes found his as her rain started to slow down. Laxus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his broad chest. Juvia's arms circling his waist as she snuggled into him. Her rain coming to a halt and the clouds starting to lighten and fade.

Laxus whispered into her hair "I'm sorry Juvia, I was just fed up of us being a secret for so long is all. But I guess I could have gone about this in a better way." Juvia's soft giggle could be heard by his sensitive ears.

Juvia pulling away slightly "It's okay Laxus-san, Juvia wanted people to know but didn't know how to tell them. Juvia is tired of trying to stay away from Laxus-san in public." Laxus only grinned as he knew he was still in the guild hall and didn't want people to actually see a genuine smile of his; that was for her eyes only.

"Come on I'll take you back to mine so you can get dressed, I don't want any more pervy eyes on my woman. Or ever again." His voice had gotten loud enough for people to clearly hear at the end as they started to look away and hide their faces, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Laxus' anger.

Quickly he picked Juvia up and slung her over his shoulder receiving protests amongst giggles from the water mage about being carried. Laxus was just thankful that his coat was long enough that no one could see anything. Taking long strides, they exited the guild hall. The journey was a quiet one (as the inquisitive stares of passers-by don't count) until they got back to the privacy of his house. As he laid Juvia down so her feet could finally touch the floor, he took her face into his large hands and kissed her sweetly, pulling away whispering "I love you too Juvia." With an honest, heat warming smile displayed across his face. Causing Juvia's heart to beat faster and a soft blush to appear on her cheeks, "That's the first time Laxus-san has said he loves Juvia." The bewilderment and joy present in her shaky voice. "And I mean it." was all he could say in response before Juvia had tackled him to the ground kissing him eagerly, while mumbling "Juvia loves Laxus-san very much."

Back at the guild:

Everyone was up in arms about finding out about their very own water mage with the ever-serious lightning dragon slayer. Never has there been such a confusion as to 'when the hell did they get together'.

However, Mira was humming happily behind the bar, placing the forgotten handcuffs underneath thinking to herself, "I am so happy they finally came and told everyone, albeit in a very odd way. I was starting to get sloppy in hiding the fact that I knew. Never has a couple been so obvious. One minute they never even spare each other a glance. The next, they are sat back to back at the bar talking to their separate friends, while acting like they weren't sitting together to be close to one another. Trying to hide the slight touches they gave each other as they pass. Or the fact that Juvia's eyes no longer ever strayed to Gray but were fixed on Laxus as he tried his hardest not to stare back. Oh, 'Mira the matchmaker' strikes again. Thanks to sending them on that joint mission. So, who's next?"


End file.
